Not A Monster
by SamCole
Summary: Sam/Castiel  Sassy . Hints of Sam/Dean. Dean is abusive and Castiel comforts him in a way that neither is expecting. Smut and lemons for all!


A/N: Alright…so…I love this couple and there's almost nothing about them so for all the Cas/Sam fans out there, this is for you. I know it's vague but I'm in a hurry. Please don't flame my pairing.

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Supernatural or its characters. If I did there would be wwwwaaaaaayyyyyy more sex.

Summary: Dean is abusive and Cas helps Sam cope. What can I say, I like abuse.

Sam Winchester looked down at the cheap motel room comforter and stared at its ugly design while he tried to forget his brother's cruel words. Dean didn't mean it. Dean never meant it. Right? Or did he mean it? He had a right to, for he was correct. Sam was simply a freak. A monster.

He hadn't realized tears were falling down his cheeks till a few stray tears landed on the back of his hand. He disliked crying for he felt as though it was a form of weakness not that it mattered. Sam was weak. Even Dean his brother and _lover _felt that way. A drunken man's thoughts are a sober man's words.

"Sam?" Came the curious voice of Castiel, drawing Sam from his muddled thoughts. The Angel's head was tilted slightly in his typical confused expression.

Sam wiped his eyes and plastered a smile on his face quickly. "Hey Cas." He said, hoping he didn't sound as pathetic as he felt.

Sam and Castiel were not particularly close-not as close as Dean and Cas- but there bond had grown significantly since the start of the apocalypse and Sam now considered the Angel a very good friend.

"You and Dean had another fight?" The Angel asked. It was blunt and only a question but Sam felt it like a sharp knife to his heart. Hs eyes stung with the threat of new tears as a sick voice whispered in his mind. _I can't do this anymore. _He thought; the pain in his heart was more than any one person should ever have to handle. Fresh tears began to fall down the youngest Winchester's face; striking an unfamiliar emotion into Castiel, one that he did not like. A small frown formed across the Angel's lips.

"I-I'm a freak…a monster…" The distraught man spoke softly, sniffing gently. His body quivered with sobs that he held back.

Castiel's frown deepened and he sat beside Sam; wrapping an arm over his shoulder in a light comforting embrace as he spoke. "Sam, you're not a monster, nor are you a freak."

The youngest Winchester shook his head. "Yes I am Cas…"

Castiel fisted his hand gently against Sam's shoulder and lifted his chin up so he could meet his eyes. "Samuel Winchester, you are _not_ a monster. Do you understand? You are kind and caring as well as passionate and brave. You may have been led astray a few times but who hasn't? Your intentions are always pure though sometimes wrong. Sam your one of the greatest guy's I have ever met."

Sam blinked at the Angel's words. Never had he expected such tenderness and emotion from Castiel. "Save me…" He whispered, though he was unsure what he needed to be saved from, Dean or himself.

Castiel didn't know why he did what he did but the desperation and longing in Sam's voice had triggered something inside him. Castiel pressed his lips against Sam's in a manner that was sweet and passionate. For a moment Sam knew not how he was to react to the display of affection but when Castiel's tongue gently prodded his lips Sam opened his mouth up to the warm muscle of the other man. Their tongues rolled over each other, tasting, learning, longing and loosing themselves to the other. Sam knew it was wrong to give himself to anyone but his lover and brother, Dean, but he needed this. He needed the gentle affection the Angel had to offer. He needed to lose himself in the body of another, forget his problems in a moment of needy sex. Yes, it was wrong but why had it felt so right?

Castiel was filled slowly with an emotion that he could only call lust as he straddled the larger ma's hips. He wasn't aware that he was rocking against Sam till Sam let out a small moan of longing. He didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was but he decided not to ponder it as his hands traveled to the hem of Sam's flannel shirt. He undid the buttons with steady fingers and ran his fingertips over his skin.

Sam shivered and let out a soft moan, arching hard into the touch. He longed for more of the Angel's touch. Castiel's lips closed around the flesh on Sam's neck and nipped sweetly, drawing a moan from the younger Winchester. Sam needed more though. Franticly he began pulling off Castiel's clothes, their bodies pressed intimately together in a dance that Sam knew all too well. Kisses were placed all over Sam's larger body in places that Sam considered sinfully delicious.

Castiel wanted to hear more of Sam's moans as his lips traveled lower over his body. Sucking his naval and pulling down his boxers with his teeth. Sam blushed at his sudden exposure but bucked his hips slightly, letting out a small whimper in the process. "Cas…" He pleaded quietly.

Castiel's lips closed around the tip of Sam's member and sucked gently. Sam gasped and bucked his hips sharply causing Castiel to take in more of Sam's length till he almost had him swallowed to the hilt. Sam moaned loudly and tangled his hands in Castiel's brown hair. He let out a desperate sound as Castiel began bobbing his head up and down, his tongue running over the underside of his shaft in a manner that drove Sam almost completely insane.

"C-Cas, I'm gonna—"Sam didn't get to finish as he shot his load into Castiel's hot mouth with a near scream of pleasure. Same panted lightly as Castiel swallowed and returned the kiss to his lips.

Castiel laid Sam down and spread apart his legs, getting between them at just the right angle to kiss his lips while he slid a finger into Sam's entrance, then a second before scissoring the tight muscle. Sam moaned as he got used to it before he began pushing back, longing for more. He wanted something else of Castiel inside him and Cas knew it. He pulled out his fingers and searched for something to use for lube. He found some in the bedside table and coated his fingers in the liquid before sliding them back into Sam, then pulling out to coat his shaft.

Fire exploded at the base of Sam's spine when Castiel thrusted into him. It was not an unfamiliar feeling but rather a welcomed one. He let out a moan and wrapped his long legs around the smaller man's waist. They began moving in sync, Castiel pulling out only to thrust back in and Sam moving just right so he could get Castiel deeper into him. When Castiel found the spot inside Sam right along his prostate Sam thought he would simply die. He moaned loudly and begged for more. He was getting closer, closer, closer…

When he came he came hot and hard all over both their chests. Castiel let out a loud moan and road out the younger Winchester's orgasm, the tight ring of muscle milking him until he came. Sam moaned gently when Castiel's seed spilled inside him.

Moments later Castiel collapsed onto Sam, the two of them panted gently. Sam wrapped his arms around the Angel and felt a peace in him that he hadn't felt in years, a soft sigh of peacefulness fell from his bruised lips and the two men drifted into sleep.


End file.
